From Fluffiness to Romance
by Glleek23
Summary: Cuddly, fluffy, sexy and random one shots of Klaine. I take every prompt you have to throw at me! Ask for anything!
1. Chapter 1

Author's boring note:  
Hi, I've only ever written one story on here, so I decided to write more! I need some prompts so please review! And this one is Klaine in the teen years :)  
Kay here we go!

* * *

It was a cold Saturday night and Blaine was sleeping over Kurt's for the weekend. Burt was on a trip with Carol and let's just say Burt thinks Kurt is responsible enough to not have any guests over...

"Wanna watch a movie?" Blaine asked, cuddling closer into Kurt's side. He gave him a light kiss to his cheek. Kurt couldn't help the blush creeping from his neck.

"Sure, let me just get some hot cocoa."

Blaine whined in protest when Kurt slipped away from the blanket and little cave they formed in the couch, to go make some hot chocolate.

"Marshmallows?" Kurt asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, my love."

Kurt giggled. It was a while before Kurt put the mugs in the microwave and leaned against the counter, dazing off into space. He hadn't noticed Blaine leave the couch and sneak behind him. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt's breath hitched when Blaine kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you, Kurt, I love you so much."

Kurt gigled and turned around before placing his lips gently against Blaine's.

The kiss deepened and became more passi-BEEP!

The microwave startled both boys and they laughed at how badly the moment was ruined by their hot chocolate. Both boys rubbed their hands through their hair nervously and quite embarassed. Then Blaine just jumped on Kurt, kissing him endlessly.

Then they were on the couch again.

_How did we get there?_

"What about the drinks? The movie?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my God, Kurt. Stop talking," Blaine said as he dove for another kiss.

Both boys giggled and kept kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Not and update! but an update!

I will post the next chapter as soon as possible tomorrow! I will get to it, I've just been on tumblr too much but yeah follow me! helloblainers, or stawppls

bye i love u fluffycake munchkins


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I suck, I know I'm late on the update but here you go! I hope you enjoy my little luff muffins.

I think I'm just going to post little-long one shots because yeah they're so fun, so send me prompts! Anything you would like to see with Klaine!

* * *

It was 4am, Blaine and Kurt were lying on Kurt's bed cuddled up all warm. The television was lightly playing a re-run of their favorite show: Project Runway. Blaine was lazily gibing Kurt little peppered kisses all over his face. Kurt couldn't help but giggle. Soon enough the kisses went from playful to serious.

"Mmmm, I love you..." Blaine hummed against Kurt's forehead.

Kurt grinned up at Blaine staring into his eyes,"I love you, too."

"To be honest, Kurt, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I just... you mean so much to me. You're always giving so much to everyone and you never expect anything in return. You're a wonderful person and I don't know why I'm getting so cheesy here, but I feel like the reason I get like this... the reason my heart speeds up all the time, is because of you."

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt said, eyes tearing up at the wonderful little speech his boyfriend made. Blaine love him. And he was so happy, here with him, so happy to hold him and to call him_ his_.

"You mean so much to me, too. And I love your cheesiness, that's one of the reasons I'm still with you." Kurt giggled,"I don't think anyone else could handle your romantic movie lines..."

Blaine laughed heartily, he pinned Kurt against the edge of the bed, tickling him and kissing him and hugging him. Once both boys were slightly out of breath, they were really tired, Blaine held Kurt up and laid him against his tight chest.

"C'mon, I think we need some sleep," Blaine whispered.

Kurt shivered at the sudden warm breath of words from Blaine. He snuggled closer and held him tight. Suddenly, they were fast asleep breathing at the same time, hearts beating at the same time. And they were in love at the same time.

* * *

Wow okay talk about cheesiness but I'm sorry I'm getting all feely from the Glee spoilers so yeah, follow me and I will be posting another story tomorrow! Send me prompts! BYE xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, this one goes out to who prompted:

_ I have a prompt for you, that I'm dying to see on here. I'd write it myself if I wasn't so busy. Blaine's internal monolouge during "Not the boy Next Door." in the epsiode "Choke". With those tight pants? *raises eyebrows suggestively*_

__And I know this is later than expected but I've been really busy and I promiz I will write tomorrow! I just feel bad for writing a day late all the time! Well lemme know what you think and please leave me some prompts!

* * *

**BLAINE**

****It was really dark in the theater, no lights were on except for a faint one next to a small desk in front of the stage. I sat down as soon as Kurt went up on stage announcing what he was going to sing. He was dressed in the costume that we planned out together, he looked as gorgeous as always even though his face was covered in half a mask.

"I've decided to go in a different direction... so I've decided to sing Not the Boy Next Door from the Peter Allen musical, The Boy From Oz."

What? Did he just say what I think he said?! Knowing Kurt, I knew that he was making the right decision choosing this song, something a little more risky. But I was not prepared for what was about to happen. The music started and Kurt released those beautiful melodic notes that he produced so effortlessly. Suddenly, he ripped off his cloak to reveal a black button-down...okay. Just when it looked like he was about to rip off his pants too, he revealed some too-tight gold pants... WOW.

I had to stop myself from slobbering and drooling. That would definitely raise some uncomfortable questions. So would the seemingly tighter pants I was wearing. I felt them getting a little more tight as Kurt shimmied his hips along to the beat. Was he trying to KILL me?

We definitely needed to get rid of those pants as soon as he was done with this audition.

The music and the words disappeared as Kurt just kept shaking and sliding and bouncing and kicking. Soon enough the audition was over. Everything was a blur after that and I only came back to Earth when Kurt left the stage and Mr. Schuester and Rachel got up to leave. I somehow I couldn't bring myself to my feet, knowing that if I did, it would get awkward...FAST.

"Aren't you going to get up, Blaine?" Rachel asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Umm, no actually I have to tie my shoes, just go on without me," Blaine responded, cheeks getting more colored.

"But Blaine, you're wearing loafers you don't have any-... Ohh, Umm I see."

Blaine coughed awkwardly and Rachel giggled as she stepped back to give him some space.

"I bet Kurt's in for it tonight..." Rachel said, as Blaine only became more and more red.

"Yeah, whatever Rachel, just go!" Blaine said laughing.

Rachel ran out giggling. Blaine walked towards the backstage exit and waited for Kurt to come out. He couldn't see much but as soon as he saw a sparkle of gold glimmer from behind the drapes he pulled him and shoved him against the wall.

Kurt's gasped was consumed by Blaine's lips against his own. Kurt reacted quickly, deepening the kiss and letting out a contented sigh. Blaine reluctantly pulled away to whisper in Kurt's ear, "How dare you wear those tight, TIGHT, pants on stage, when you knew I was in the audience."

Blaine practically growled into his ear. Kurt's eyes filled with lust and pleasure.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand a ran to the car.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

OK hi lovelies, here i am i actually said i would be here today and i am! Progress! haha ok well leave me some prompts pls! Here you go, hope you enjoy!

-Spoilerish?-

* * *

"Kurt... I don't wanna come out," Blaine said hesitantly behind the curtain.

McKinley High was raising money by publishing a calendar for the new year. Blaine wasn't too thrilled about being Mr. December. Kurt, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to see the outfit planned out for the holidays, he thought it would be super cute. Little did he know Blaine was only wearing red felt pants with black boots.

"Why not, Blaine? You'll look super cute!" Kurt replied while waiting outside the dressing room.

"Okay..." Blaine carefully pulled open the curtain to reveal a shocked yet amused Kurt. Kurt wasn't at all prepared for this. Blaine's abs were bare and soft and looked AMAZING. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"You see, I knew it was a bad idea. I'm telling those boys that I quit and I'm turning this costume back in," Blaine said with a loud sigh almost embarrassed of his body. He kept pulling his arms up to cover his chest. Kurt just stood there, gaping at Blaine. Just as Blaine was starting to turn around and get changed, Kurt leaped at him.

"Kurt- ... What're yo-"

"OH no you don't. You are going to go out there and pose for that calendar, Blaine."

"But- I'm really self conscious, my chest looks ridiculous."

Kurt almost screamed when he heard this. How could his chest look anything but scrumptious and sexy?! Kurt sputtered, he was at a loss for words. He needed to let Blaine know that he was completely wrong.

So he did the next best thing he could think of and he kissed him. Blaine was confused at first but then he felt Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist and then he was feeling his bare chest and OH-

"Blaine. Devon. Anderson. You are the hottest thing I have ever laid my eyes on and I can't stand to hear you say that you're unattractive or ridiculous-looking."

"Gosh, Kurt... I-"

"Shut up Blaine, and kiss me!" Kurt almost growled at the last part. Blaine did as he was told and just smiled against his boyfriend's mouth.

* * *

Yes, this was a little different than what is actually going to happen but whatever omg yeah spoilers. haha


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry but I'm ending this because I want to start a new story instead of doing one shots so follow me I'll be posting in a little! xx

Tell me what you wanna see!


End file.
